Brothers at Arms or in Them
by DomLocked
Summary: In the aftermath of brotherly love gone too far, the Hamato family is left with one question: Is a family divided really a family at all?
1. Chapter 1

**Brother at arms, or in them…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any form or variation of TMNT, I do not own anything! And kudos to OneCutePug for her editing advice. Italics are flashbacks.**

"Raph,'' I whispered through the stone wall. "You there...?" Often he wouldn't answer me, but I would ramble on anyways, hoping the monosyllable words and scientific talk would provide a soothing enough lullaby. It was a year ago, maybe more or less, but we didn't quite remember. So busy we were fighting off the Foot Clan's growing recruitment. That was the time when Raph would whistle at girls from the sewers and Donny would be pining over April, but happiness is never meant to last, and Raphael was no different.

Raphael's POV

_Spike was running on the bed, I couldn't help but laugh at his "moves". But Spike's ninja moments weren't the only reason for my good mood. I had gotten to talk with Donny alone last night. And all hell had broken loose as soon as his lips had perfectly parted. I was lost in visions of a... rather close brotherly relationship. I heard him mention Spike and how tender I was towards him. And that is when he said he loved me. _

_He really is Donatello, if he had his head up in the stars like that, thinking they would allow us to be together. _

_I could hear the door creak open and tentative steps approach. "Oh Donny, I'm sorry about last night… I want to be together. I do!" A screech interrupted me as Splinter stood in the doorway. The smell of pizza was wafting through the air, but it seemed to be a gas, ready to explode from the heat radiating from Splinter. "Donny," I slithered out, my calmness seemingly unnerving next to the sound of Michelangelo's yelling at the TV. _

_Donatello appeared at Splinter's side. I had a bad feeling in my gut, like the food poisoning I got after being dared from Mikey to eat a week-old pizza. Did… I just say that to __**Splinter?! **_

"_I have no idea what he's talking about, Master Splinter. I think he's lost it!" Donny seemed to move in slow motion after that. Turning and giving me a small smirk, sliding the knife of betrayal deeper into my back.  
I don't know why, but I advanced quickly, foolishly. And there was no honorable warrior left within me when I attacked my brother. _

_Moments later I was standing over a partially-conscious Donatello, crimson blood pooling around him, his smirk still half-painted on his face… _


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any ninja turtles!

Michelangelo pushed on down the street as the usual sound of a New York grind filled his ears. Walking though the streets had become second nature after all of the family tension in the sewers. All it really meant was more pizza for him, and that he could live with. Next to him a girl was talking In an annoying jersey accent while her companion tweeted about NYC. He pushed into the bustle before leaning on the side of a pawn shop and using his spirit body to traverse other realms. A fire started, a branch fell, a heattbeat sounded. Wait. That was in the graveyard. Where the tomb was located . There was no way, Raphael alive. His sprit faded almost as fast as he did. Making a quiet joke to himself he tried to perk up as he entered the pawn shop. Costs and fancy watched hung on the wall, an occasional piece of gold shined rusty from the shelved behind the pawn counter. Inside the glass counter lay an assortment of crazy colored bongs, pipes, and cigarette holders. He was also pretty sure that the utility closet held some guns. A place for only a few of the bums with motive and money. The whole time he could hear the faint pounding of a heart, coming from his tomb. Hearing a heartbeat of someone took a lot of intimacy. You had to be someone close .. A lover ... A father... Or a brother.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**:I own none of this, tmnt and any publicly recognizable characters are NOT owned by me.

Author Note: I need some reviews before my next chapter so - **review** and include your favorite character from tmnt and I will make them a main character and give you a shout out!and here's a teaser, **review** for next chap.

Unknown POV

"Donny, no," I yelled out. I could see him running into the streets , at every alley I saw the people I held dear dead on the ground . And Donny simply walked on past , not trying to help those clinging to life. He swerved on the side and turned down an alley next to a red light. I followed along quickly and saw the foot ninjas huddled up. "Stop it," but he wasnt listening to me . He joined the foot ninja as they gathered around something I couldn't see under the teeming insect lights in the alley. I approached quickly to see what was so entertaining. It turns out that Donny had stopped to watch one person die, but it wasnt quite a person... It was me.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this, so In case your wondering I am most definitely not the owner , don't you feel all warm and fuzzy now.

A/N: ok so your already pretty cool if you read fanfiction, but you know what would make you even cooler? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, please .

Splinter POV

I always knew this day would come, for every sun meets the horizon. And what am I compared to the sun. It came to me slowly, winding around my eyes like the boys as tots on their skateboards in the sewer. Before the boys weren't boys anymore. Not even my cultural vocabulary could find a word fit to describe them now.

And there I lay, stone upon stone, man upon machine. The only things left alive in me were charred ashes of my family and the burning image of my murderer. Forever imprinted in the back of my eyes.

Mikey POV

I skimmed over the knives in the case but it was nothing I couldn't fish out of the sewers. I looked up to see a seedy looking guy leaning over the counter, his cigarette hanging lightly from his mouth.

"Anything to your liking?" He asked , his question dripping with a Bronx accent. The smoke from his cigarette was practically green under the dim lighting . It smelled of nicotine and a slightness of street reed . A new drug that I happened to overhear the name of while hiding o a roof one night. Only one gang was crazy enough to throw this gasoline on new Yorks streets, the purple dragons.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own tmnt or ninja turtles.**

a/n: Hope you like and thanks to one cute pug for a shell of a lot of inspiration . Shout out To readers in Italy, review and say your favorite city, win a shout out!

Raphael's POV:  
Raphael sighed as he leaned the back of his shell against the hard stone of his prison. A long, jagged scar bore straight through the plastron, leaving his shell demarcated. It had been too long, there was too much pain and sorrow. The nights had blurred together until all he remembered was a name. Donatello. Sanity was lost, a luxury he could hardly even spell in his regressed state. Flashes of purple overtook his eyes as he slipped into another one of his moments. The violet light would flash and he would be in a room with four other turtles. They all looked roughly like him, except for one who seemed to look a bit more feminine. Each turtle had a colored bandana wrapped around their head and seemed to be happy, joking even, especially the orange one. They never saw him in this dream, he simply awaited aimlessly for someone to do something. An action that never came. He swiveled his head when he saw a slow smirk rise onto one of the turtle's faces. It meandered carefully until it overtook the face of the purple banded one. DONATELLO.  
Rhiae POV:  
"As you can see, the victims seem to hinge on one moment before the trauma. Often the tested species remember the last normal thing they have seen before the trauma, which damages their memory or event and they blackout all together." I said to the partially full room. My lecture wasn't cutting edge, but I had a strong feeling with it. A feeling that it was much more relevant than all of the other lab reports.  
"This focused time period is often a trigger point for the victim. When a similar thing happens sensually or mentally there are often two outcomes; the subjects will recover the repressed memory, or they will lose all further memory. A temporary blackout of sorts, and their actions in that state are irrational and mindless. Hopefully-," I was cut of by a redheaded girl in the back raising her hand erratically.  
"Umm- what all species have been tested?" the bubbly girl asked, an excited smile twitching on her lips.  
"Um, mice, geese, newts, and... Oh yeah, turtles!" I responded. I continued on with my lecture, but I could've sworn that the redhead's jaw had dropped when I said turtles…


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : I do NOT own tmnt in any form or ninja turtles.

A/N: 1,000 views ! Yall are amazing people, review with some of the happiest moments in your life, happy holidays folks . thanks for reading- Domlocked

April sighed as she slid into the lab behind the small girl who had given the lecture. Her shoulder length brown hair was the same color as the freckles that were light on her face. She was fairly short, or maybe I had gotten taller. Crap, I lost the girl. I slipped into a door behind a rather lanky professor . I crouched behind a recycling can with as much dignity as possible when hiding in said place. She slipped into the adjacent room and sighed with relief. Shell yeah! This just happened to be 's laboratory space. She turned to see the doctor repeatedly slapping the computer screen.

' I hate this computer"

" I hate this internet"

"I hate this deadline"

And unmentionable other words were pouring out of her mouth.

" Your favorite color doesn't happen to be red? " I asked as the girl swiveled around in her seat.

"Karai, is it taken care of ?" the voice whistled lowly across the alleyway .

" The foot ninjas are approaching now", she replied slowly. " Killing a dead man is not exactly a hard task, after all," she amended coolly. A large hand closed around her throat as she wheezed quickly, her legs frantically kicking the air.

" He is not a man," the voice growled slowly as Karai found herself fading to black,. The last thing she could see was the plastron of her taller assailant.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own tmnt or ninja turtles in any form or series.

A/n: R & R please. Lots of love to onecutepug and lokischeesecake. Shout out to Fishy716 and the T-star for reviewing!

Rhiae shivered as she approached the basement door of April's house. I slowly followed the red head into a... Morgue.

"Excuse me, but what the hell. What the actual bloody flippin hell. ,"I yelled. This was seriously creepy.

"It was my fathers ," April said," he was a scientist, did some work with animals towards the end..." She trailed off. Her fingers tracing down the sides of one of the tables. She glided along the short mettalic surface, obviously too small for humans. She turned to move a small rack of notebooks and showed a small office door.

"Here," she said before handing Rhiae a small key on a chain. I quickly slipped the chain around my neck and his it under my collar. The damn thing wasnt exactly comfortable.

April POV

I pushed open the door to my dads study and turned to look at Rhiae. She was fidgeting slowly with the key.

" I need your help with something," I sighed before walking towards the door of the morgue, leaving the study behind.

"Need my help with what exactly," Rhiae asked . She was obviously wary of the rather creepy situation.

" More of who than a what," I said before pulling the sheet off of the body in the corner.

Leonardo POV

I ran to the tomb where Raphael stayed. After roaming the streets for a fight I had come across zero foot ninja. The only explanation was an attack.

I slipped into the graveyard , quick to protect my love, the only family I had left, Raphael.

Raphael POV

The foot ninja were converging around the tomb. I could see them from my spot within the trees. Not the tomb which they thought they would imprison me in. Of course, Leo didn't need to know that.

Leonardo POV

The ninjas were ferociously fighting the mental barriers that had been placed around the tomb for protection. The barriers were a Physical representation of a ninjas strength. He turned to slice the neck of one ninja before full on wrestling another to the right. Police sirens were faint , telling that help was far away. He clanked the heads of two assailants together before turning to His left. The feel of razors were nothing as I spotted Raphael for the first time in years. What the shell Was he doing out of his tomb. I had to save him ,help him. His skin seemed to glow under the moon, although his plastron looked aged. His arms were strong, the biceps clearly visible as he raised his arm to throw a dagger at... *ergh* cold blood began to feel my lungs. I could see a long crack I my plastron, illuminated by the lunar light. The feeling was unlike any other. Worse than falling in the sewers or dropping the manhole cover on your hands. And Raphael appeared softly, my savior In red. His hands traveled slowly over me damp plastron before reaching the knife as his expression shifted and he slowly touched the wound only to twist the knife into Leonardo's heart.


End file.
